User talk:Toa Makao
Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and/or requests! Acualy, I have to welcome you, as you have made contributions (editing my talkpage). Its part of what i have to do to get on wikia spotlight. That's good to hear that you are part of this wikia. Do you like Disney Channel? And also, you might want to set up a user page. Its just a suggestion. If you want to see a realy good user page look at mine! Not that I'm bragging. It just has more info and pictures and all that than anyone else. Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 22:19, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Can we talk on one wikia now? I'm just saying it would be easier. BTW do you like Disney Channel? headline and rollbacker First of all, what and where is you headline. Secondly, does rollbacker mean admin on Bioniclepedia? Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 22:26, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Headline. I didn't see it. So, I saw on Bioniclepedia that you need an article for comic 21, web of shadows. Let me make you a deal. I write the article here on my computer, You copy and paste everything, and put it on Bioniclepedia. Just give me a few minutes. I'll have it written. Either way, weather you post it or I do in a month, its gonna be posted. Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 22:34, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Its Done! The article I wrote for Bioniclepedia is now done. It can be seen here. Feel free to edit it as much as you want. Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 22:59, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Dreams of darkness article Did you put the article on Bioniclepedia yet? Please tell me if you have, cause when you do, I'm gonna delete it. Panakalego's Usertalkpage I saw what you wrote on Panakalego's Usertalkpage. He responded on his usertalkpage. He said that its good news but... Well, I'll just quote it. "That's... good news. But he isn't going to get unblocked anytime soon" I think he still hates me. Do me a huge favor. Quote me on his UserTalkpage. "Panakalego. I understand why you say i won't get unblocked aytime soon. I assume you mean anytime soon by October 11th. That's when I'm unblocked. I just want to say I've renounced the old ways. I was just mad and took it out on all of you. Please except my appology. I'm sure I can be a great help to Bioniclepedia when my time is up." Also, tell him about my newest article I wrote for Bioniclepedia. Hate is a strong word... ...it just sounded like from his tone (you know, In my head; I can't hear his voice) that he didn't want me back-- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 15:28, 11 September 2008 (UTC) 9/11 Prank Nice one dude. That's funny. You have new messages (last change) Pirakafreak24 ( Talk to me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Michael Crichton wiki, and ADJL wiki. 21:34, 28 September 2008 (UTC) User Page Makao, I've created the infoboxes that are on your User Page from Bioniclepedia. Just so you know. P.S. I should be blocked from Bioniclepedia today arround noon I think. -- Pirakafreak24 (that's me!) ( TALK!!!! ) Life is full of too much homework. 15:17, 11 October 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL users Attention. This is an important message to all users. A vandilizer named Atukamlitib has been vandilizing multiple wikis. I, Pirakafreak24, have a feeling that we may be soon. The Oracle 23 has informed Central Wikia, but just in case, please be on high alert. Thank-you-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Prank I keep falling for that Prank on your user page. Dang! If you had a list, I'd be on there 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 times!--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Presidant Pirakafreak24 ]] ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to The Presidant of the United States! ]]) I feel the Power! 17:44, 17 December 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL Users! Cross Wiki Vandal. Many of you may know about a few weeks ago, I sent out a message to all usrs, warning you about a user called Atukamlitib. He has come back. He is a vandiliser. I am warning you because he has been abusing multiple accounts and he has come back. He vandilized Custom Bionicle Wikia yesterday as Atukamakirk 2.9. Now he has come to DCWIKI and I fear he may vandilize. He has come as Cool man 22.1.14.4.1.12. Not so cool if you ask me. Now, you'll notice a bunch of numbers by his username. Those numbers decode as (Thanks to Toa Auserv for figuring it out), "Vandal". Please be on high alert for this guy. He is touble. To undo anything, if you are not a rollbacker, go into the history of the page and press undo on his edits. Please contact me if he vandilises on my talkpage. Thanks.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 21:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Answers from Pirakafreak24 #Yes #Yes #Yes #Yes #No #Eh.... #Yes --[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "Just do it like a Band-Aid. One motion. '''RIGHT OFF!" ''' 03:07, 14 February 2009 (UTC)